U.R.O. The Central Victory
What would happen if the Central Powers had won the first World War and not the Entente?This RP is set in that scenario. The world after a Central Powers victory.The Central Victory is the first RP moderated and established by the newly reformed URO. As it is a URO RP, all URO rules apply. Nations (At Game Start): * The German Empire (Germany) ** The German Administration of Algeria (East Algeria) * The United States of America (Central, Southern, or Northern U.S.) * The Austro-Hungarian Empire (Austria-Hungary) * The Russian Empire (Russia) * Kingdom of Portugal (Morocco) * French Fourth Republic (France) ** French West Africa (West Algeria) * The Swiss Confederation (South Canada) * The Ottoman Empire (Turkey) ** Ottoman Cyrenaica (East Libya) ** Ottoman Emirate of Egypt (Egypt) ** Ottoman Emirate of Jabal Shammar (Arabia) * Sheikh's Alliance of Tunisia and Tripoli (West Libya) * The Italian Federation (Italy) * Hellenistic Kingdom of Greece (Greece) * Kingdom of Spain (Spain) * T'sardom of Bulgaria (Romania) * The Canadian Commonwealth (North Canada) * The Socialist Union of Britain (Great Britain) * Kingdom of Sweden (Sweden) * Kingdom of Norway (Norway) * Kingdom of Denmark (Finland) ** Danish Crown Colony of Greenland (Greenland) * Soviet Republic of Ruthenia (Ukraine) * Soviet Republics of the Caucasus (Caucasus) * Soviet Baltic States (Lithuania) Timeline: June 29th, 1914- Austro-Hungarian duke Ferdinand is assassinated inSarejevo, Bosnia. Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. June 30th, 1914-Germany, Bulgaria and the Ottoman Empire join Austro-Hungary and form the Central Powers, Great Britain, France, Russia and Italy join together and form the Entente Powers. August 14th- August 24th, 1914-The Battle of Cer begins, Serbian Forces hold but are overwhelmed by late August, They withdraw leaving the battle to Austro-Hungary. August 26th-November 10th, 1914- Battle of Galicia is fought between 1,000,000 Russians and 950,000 Austro-Hungarians. The Fighting lasts for nearly 3 months before the Russians decide to retreat. The Austro-Hungarians capture nearly 300,000 POW. September 5th-12th, 1914-Along the Marne River, The Battle of the Marne Begins, British and French Forces Hold but suffer almost Double the German Casualties. September 25th, 1914- March 10th, 1915-The Siege of Przemysl last several months and at first looks to be a major defeat for Austro-Hungary, But German Reinforcements sent from Leopold of Bavaria's Army Group engaged the Russians pinning them inbetween the Austro-Hungarians in the City and the Germans surrounding them. This would become a major defeat for the Russians and led to the Capture of nearly 200,000 Russians. October 1st-November 2nd, 1914-1915-in early December the Austro-Hugarian Army surrounds Belgrade marking the beginning of the Siege of Belgrade, The Serbian Forces hold for nearly a Month before being overwhelmed by Austro-Hungarian Forces. April 22nd-May 25th, 1915-The Second battle of Ypres begins, around 10 German Divisions manage to Defeat the British-French Forces in their Way. April 25th, 1915-A Joint British and French Force of nearly 80,000 attempts to land along the North German Coast (Instead of the Gallipoli Campaign) The British and French however come to meet a Highly Fortified German Beachhead. Within the first 2 hours half of the Landing force is killed, It would be one of the single greatest Defeats in History for Britain and France. February 9th- December 1st, 1916-The Battle of Verdun commences, a superior German Force of nearly 1,250,000 Men engage a slightly Smaller French Force of 1,140,000 Men. The Battle Lasts nearly all of 1916 but end December 1st when French Forces retreat after the Germans inflict Monumental Casualties on the French Forces. June 21st-August 3rd, 1916-A Joint Force of Germans and Austro-Hungarians enter Crimea. Marching all the way to the Major Port of Sevastopol. Where Russian Forces manage to hold the Central Army. November 7, 1916- Charles E. Hughes wins the 1916 Presidential Elections, He vows that "As long as i am President The United States will remain Neutral In the European War." March 6th, 1917- German Forces after nearly 3 months of push French Forces back come with in Artilery Range of Paris and begin Bombardment. March 8th, 1917- Vladimir Lenin attempts to overthrow the Russian Emperor, beginning the Russian Civil War. The C'zar quickly withdraws Russia from the War. April 3rd, 1917- The German Army begins Ground Attacks on Paris. They enter the City but with Much French Resistance. April 6th, 1917- British Reinforcements arrive and manage to break the Siege of Paris. German Forces Retreat back several Miles. May 15th,June 2nd 1917- German Forces sieze their Retreat at the City of Epernay, The First Battle of Epernay begins. The Battle ends at a Stalemate and the Lines stay the same. August 4th, 1917- Battle hardened German Division arrive from the Collapsed Eastern Front and the second battle of Epernay begins. August 13th, 1917- German Forces occupy the town of Amiens and begin marching towards Rouen where almost 600,000 British are stationed. August 27th-September 2nd, 1917- Entente Forces are quickly overwhelmed and retreat to the town of Troyes. September 26th- September 30th, 1917-1,200,000 Germans surround Rouen and begin Bombardment. November 2nd, 1917- French Soldiers arrive to try and break the Siege of Rouen. November 11th, 1917- The German Army Surrounding Rouen Retreat back to the Border of Normandy and Picardy. November 20th, 1917 January 10th 1918- German Forces Capture the Town of Troyes and nearly 300,000 British and French POW's March 20th- August 21st, 1918- British and French Forces launch one last desperate Offensive called Operation Gabriel, Nearly 700,000 British and 1,000,000 French attempt to Push the Germans back into Belgium. The Campaign manages at first is successful but by July the Germans had managed to begin a counter offensive bringing them once again, with in range of Bombarding Rouen. September 20th, 1918-As a result of Operation Gabriel the Central Powers had Gained land in France along the Southern Front leading to the French and British beginning to think of terms of surrender. November 11th, 1918- George Clemenceau, Ferdinand Foch, Douglas Haig and David Lloyd George met with Wilhelm II, Paul von Hindenburg, Charles I of Austria, Enver Pasha and Ferdinand I of Bulgaria in Strasburg, Germany. The War was Offically over and the Central Powers were declared the Victors of the first World War. Germany absorbs Belgium, Netherlands, Large parts of France and Its Colony in Algeria and Most of Western Poland. November 29th, 1918- The Kaiser, at the pleads of the C'zar of Russia, sends 8 divisions to Saint Petersburg and Moscow. December 3rd, 1918- The Socialist Party of Britannia had seen exponetial growth since the end of the War. nearly 300,000 new members since November 12th. King George V cracks down on all Communists. January 21st, 1918- Seeing that with the Intervention of German Forces in the Civil War, Vladimir Lenin orders to all forces to retreat to Ruthenia, The Baltics and Caucasus. March 4th, 1918- With nearly 4,000,000 Red Russians now in Ukraine, The Baltics and Caucasus, The C'zar sends a offer to Lenin and his Generals, If they cease their bid to take Russia he will surrender these Three Regions of the Empire to them. Lenin accepts. The Soviet Republics of Ruthenia (Ukraine and Belarus) The Baltics and Caucasia are formed. May 15th, 1918- Socialist Riots in York, Glasgow, Cardiff, Liverpool and Manchester Unify under one Individual, Henry Hyndman, a Devote Member of the Communist Party. Leading to the Beginning of the British Revolution. September 19th, 1918- September 1st 1919- Portugal Offcially declares War on Morocco, Portugese Forces land and slowly but steadly advance acrosse Morocco intill surrounding the Capital in Early August, After the fall of the Capital Morocco Surrenders and becomes a Colony of Portugal. January 6th, 1919- After several months of Fighting, The Socialist Forces in Britain Enter the Capital of London. King George V and his Family flee to Canada and restore the Monarch their. Faburary 4th, 1919- Rebel Shieks in Tripolitania and Tunisia join together and Rebel against Ottoman Forces. Beginning The Shiek's War of Independence March 1st, 1919- British Forces in Ireland flee to Canada along with the Monarch and Ireland quickly joins the newly formed Social Union of Britain. April 7th, 1919- North India secedes from the newly formed Canadian Commonwealth and form the Free Indian Republic. Southern India however stays under Commonwealth Control. June 3rd, 1919- The Social Union moves to invade Canada, nearly 100,000 British Forces land in Nova Scotia and Newfoundland, They continue and occupy large Parts of the Canadian Coast. July 25th, 1919- The Canadian Forces halt the Socialist Forces at Fredricton. The War is a Stalemate. August 2nd- December 4th, 1919- After being Persuaded by Germany, Sweden and Norway declare War on Denmark, Who siezed control of Finland after the end of the Great War. Swedish Forces Invade North Finland while Norwegian Forces Launch a Amphibious Invasion of Iceland. Both Invasion are successful. In September Sweden and Norway launch a joint Invasion of Juteland. Nearly 50,000 Swedes and Norwegians die in the fighting. On December 4th Sweden and Norway declare a Ceasefire on Denmark. January 1st, 1920- Game Begins. Rules: 1. Do not join if you are unable to Role Play 2. Only join if you have a decent understanding of English (By this we mean ensure your articles are readable) 3. Engage in role-play, diplomacy, and politics throughout the game. 4. No OOC posts in the DE unless you are informing every one of an unexpected absence, then post an anonymous OOC article stating this. 5. A believable casus belli is needed before declaring war on a nation. 6. Prior to a war, several articles are expected as a build up to the war (articles that build tension) 7. Cheating will not be tolerated, cheating includes metagaming , hacking the game, using multiple accounts, etc. If its against the Site rules, its against ours! 8. Keep article content as user friendly as possible (try and avoid swearing and the likes) 9. Images and flags should be relevant to the nation being role-played, and if not, explained very well. For example, try not to make your flag a smiley face. Though if your flag is all red and your communist-- This makes sense! 10. Stay away from Fascist RP. Fascism is against the site rules and it's against ours! 11. Don't carry in-character grudges across games, Ex. "You attacked me x Games ago, have at thee!" CV Game 2# List of Players: ' ' Hellenistic Kingdom of Greece (Greece) – Kaisler ''' '''The United States of America (Central, Southern or Northern U.S) – Pyrrhus of Epirus ' The Russian Empire (Russia) – hawk54' ' ' The Italian Federation (Italy) – Desert Fox Commander ' Soviet Baltic States (Lithuania) - Edgeman' ' ' The Austro-Hungarian Empire (Austria-Hungary) - Ciscodelorum ' ' The Swiss Confederation (South Canada) – Emperor Price ' French Fourth Republic (France) - Franko1' ' ' The German Empire (Germany) - KillerKommander ' The Canadian Commonwealth (North Canada) - De Monteynard' ' ' Kingdom of Norway (Norway) - Malcious' ' Kingdom of Denmark (Finland) - Zephid The 'Socialist Union of Britain (Great Britain) – Turawaithion' ' Kingdom of Sweden (Sweden) - Westar' ' The Ottoman Empire (Turkey) - Kuril' ' T'sardom of Bulgaria (Romania) Larmoth' The German Administration of Algeria (East Algeria) - Is a colony of Germany can cannot revolt prior to Day 20. - 'Uchchaihshravas' Ottoman Emirate of Jabal Shammar (Arabia) '''- 'Is a colony of the Ottoman Empire can cannot revolt prior to Day 20. Ayush Roy''' Danish Crown Colony of Greenland (Greenland) – Is a colony of Denmark can cannot revolt prior to Day 20. ' '''Kingdom of Spain (Spain) - ' '''Shiek's Alliance of Tunisia and Tripoli (West Libya) - Deso '''Ottoman Emirate of Egypt (Egypt) '-'''- Viswanath